


First One to Make a Noise Loses

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: "First one to make a noise loses" with Jaskier?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 50





	First One to Make a Noise Loses

“Would you like to play a game?”

The words were sweet, too sweet. You knew this tone from Jaskier. It was the one he used when he was going to suggest something dangerous, but already knew that he’d find a way to convince you. You hated how deeply it thrilled you.

“Perhaps. What are the rules?” you asked. Your voices were kept low. Geralt had ridden ahead with Roach but had insisted you go in the cart that a friend of his, a stern, quiet man, drove. Your backs where to him, resting up against the wooden cart that jostled and bounced painfully as you traveled. You were bored enough to try nearly anything.

Jaskier pulled the blanket on your laps up higher, tucking it into your shoulder with his right hand while his left snaked between your legs.

“First one to make a noise loses,” he whispered, nose brushing against your hair that he nipped playfully before pulling away. His hand loosened the laces on your trousers and you opened your mouth to speak but had to quickly bite your lip as his fingers dipped down between your folds, stroking you slowly. You shot him a murderous look that only seemed to fuel him more as he slid a finger inside of you. You coughed and he cocked an eyebrow.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Coughing isn’t a sound it’s an involuntary physical reaction,” you murmured fiercely.

“Oh I’m well versed in involuntary physical reactions, love,” he purred, sliding a second finger in you as you gnawed on your bottom lip so hard you feared you’d draw blood. You slid your hand to his lap and gripped him, stalling his action just momentarily as he tried to calm his breathing, refusing to betray a sound as you stroked him through his trousers. The smile he gave you as you undid his laces was feral and when he screwed his eyes closed and let his head fall back as you drew him out, finally taking him in hand in earnest, you grew a little arrogant.

“What was that?” you asked as his breath hitched in his throat, your thumb gently teasing the sensitive tip. His expression turned dangerous again, focusing his eyes on yours as he pumped you mercilessly with his fingers, watching your jaw tense as you grit your teeth fighting back the moans that threatened to choke you. You were just as determined in your actions, gripping him tightly and using the slick precum to speed your strokes until you could feel his hips rising to meet your hand. He leaned his face closer to yours though he didn’t even miss a beat as he used his nimble fingers to fuck you so roughly you had to close your eyes tight and breathe slowly.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Jaskier murmured the words into your ear, his breath hot on your neck, “You love knowing that anyone could see us at any moment. I can see you fighting hard not to make a sound but, oh, love, you want to, don’t you? You want to moan and show everyone how much you love getting fucked by me. You want them to see how hard you can come for me. Such a good girl, so wet for me, getting so close.”

“That… counts… as… a… sound,” you gasped the words out slowly, each time you opened your mouth a near loss as you arched your back to grind into him deeper, feeling him push you closer to the brink.

“You look so beautiful when you come,” he continued, remorselessly, “It’s not really losing, is it? Not when it feels so good. Not when you know how much I like it. Not – _fuck_.”

Your hand slid down and gently held and rubbed his balls, feeling them tighten at the sudden sensation and you watched his adam’s apple bob in his throat as he fought back the moans.

“Oh, sorry dearest, were you saying something?” you asked, voice sweet as honey, “I got distracted by how very hard you are. I just keep thinking about last night and I was marveling again at how you managed to fit every last inch inside of me. Do you remember how it felt? Do you remember how wet and tight I was around your cock? Do you remember the sounds I made for you?”

“Fucking bitch,” he spat as you gripped him again, speeding up as you watched his eyes flash dangerously.

“You’re goddamn right,” you challenged and captured his mouth with yours, biting down on his bottom lip and startling him out of his control. He threw his head back, smacking it hard against the wagon as he came, a low, guttural moan pouring from his lips as he did.

“You alright back there?” the driver asked.

“He just hit his head but he’ll be fine,” you answered sweetly, wiping your hands discreetly under the blanket and making a note to replace it before you left him.

“That,” Jaskier whispered into your ear as he worked to coax you to climax, ever the gentleman even in defeat, “Was cheating.”

“It’s not really losing, is it? Not when it feels so good,” you taunted him. He wrapped his free hand around your throat and gripped the sides, just enough to hurt.

“Come for me,” he ordered. Between the hands inside of you and the hands around your neck and the nearly unhinged look in his eye as he watched you, you felt yourself unravel around him. You bit back the sounds but he watched as you pantomimed them desperately, your breathing unsteady as you rode the delicious sensation. When he finally pulled his hands away you gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“No hard feelings?” you asked.

“Oh, there are many,” he answered darkly, though he gave you a roguish smile as he leaned in to whisper, “But you’ll just have to wait until I take my revenge.”


End file.
